Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 3
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers Issue 3 is a the second issue for the limited Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers series. Published June 28th, the issue has Morrigan finally meet Lilith, and as Chun-Li struggles against her corrupted ally and the zombie rocker Lord Raptor, Jedah Dohma and Gill's plans are finally revealed. Publisher synopsis : "As Chun-li loses one of her allies to the darkness, things look grim for the World Warriors. Meanwhile, Morrigan learns she’s not the only succubus in this fight, as she comes face to face for the first time with the mischievous Lilith. The crossover chaos continues in STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue Synopsis Charlie Nash scales Castle von Gerdenheim and enters through a window, telling Kolin via radio that he is in. He tells her that his thermal scanner detected no heat signatures and that the building is likely abandoned because of the antique artifacts and thus, unlikely to contain any usable technology. Kolin disagrees, saying that the Illuminati have been keeping tabs on Professor von Gerdenheim’s research and it is his theories that made Charlie’s resurrection possible. The radio becomes static, and Charlie encounters Victor von Gerdenheim and Emily. Victor asks why he’s in the castle and Emily suggest he speaks quickly as Victor is protective of his master’s property. Charlie explains that he represents a group that will bring forth a new age and that he needs technology that can resurrect. Victor tells him that Emily is sick and that he needs to leaves before attacking Charlie. Charlie defends himself, saying that Gill needs to be resurrected and that Professor von Gerdenheim’s work will accomplish that. Victor charges Charlie into a wall, breaking through it to the outside. As they fall, Lilith takes them to the Majigen. In Brazil, two explorers find the lost Pyramid of War, and are surprised to see an injured woman lying on the steps. As one helps her up, she reveals herself as Morrigan Aensland and kisses him, draining his soul. His companion tries to save him, but Morrigan knocks him into the pyramid with her wing. She is annoyed, remarking that she could have given him eternal bliss as well if he had waited his turn and laments that one soul isn't enough. The man's body sinks into the ground and Necalli appears in its place, saying that for giving him a blood sacrifice, he will devour her soul. They fight, and Necalli finds her a worthy opponent. Before he can transform, Soul Fist projectiles fall at him, and he is buried under rubble. Morrigan begins admonishing the interrupter for rudeness before seeing it is another succubus. Lilith introduces herself as the portion of Morrigan's soul Belial had locked away. She explains how she became self-aware in that box and had been alone for centuries until Jedah came and gave her a body. Morrigan is angered that Jedah still lives and demands to know how Lilith could serve him. Lilith retorts he made her feel wanted and had promised to fill the emptiness she feels. Lilith attempts to absorb Morrigan, but Morrigan stops her and convinces her that their desires aren't so different. She will merge with Lilith willingly. As they begin to merge, they know all the other's memories, which makes Morrigan stop the merger, saying that Jedah must be stopped first. She says that the only thing that will guarantee Jedah's destruction is the Dhylec, the devil slayer. In the Majigen, Violent Ken attacks his comrades to Lord Raptor's delight. Lord Raptor tells him to fight Sagat while he faces Chun-Li, Felicia and Jon, and awakes more zombies to assist him. Meanwhile, Sagat is telling Violent Ken to resist the monster's control, but he demands Sagat stop holding back. When Sagat says he will never return to killing, Violent Ken charges a Hadoken, and he is suddenly subdued by lightning. Victor and Elena appear, the latter saying that it looked like they needed help. Back at Castle Dohma, Gill and Jedah observe the battle with Jedah saying that the positive and negative energies have surged greater. He tells Gill that his task has come and that the seed he created from Ozom's skull is ready to come to life with the energy from the Majigen. He creates a giant portal, and Gill absorbs the opposite energies from it and channels their united essence into Ozom's skull, transforming it into the Fetus of God. Characters Featured Characters: Darkstalkers: * Victor von Gerdenheim * Lilith * Morrigan Aensland * Jedah Dohma * Lord Raptor * Jon Talbain * Felicia Street Fighter * Charlie Nash * Necalli * Violent Ken * Chun-Li * Sagat * Elena * Gill Trivia *The standard cover homages Street Fighter Alpha 2's cover art, with Sagat in the place of Ryu, and Victor von Gerdenheim in the place of Akuma, with a smoky face which seems to be Lilith instead of Sakura. *The Homage covers recreates the poster of the original Universal Pictures for The Mummy, with Anakaris in place of the the Mummy Imhotep, and Juri in place of Helen Grosvenor. Credits Gallery Covers Issue 3 Cover B.jpg|Cover B Midnight Bliss Part 3 Issue 3 Cover C.jpg|Special Cover C Homage Issue 3 Cover D.jpg| Previews and production SFvsDS03 preview1.jpg SFvsDS03 preview2.jpg SFvsDS03 preview3.jpg SFvsDS03 preview4.jpg Navigation Category:Comic Issue